You Have To Die
by One Winged Angel's Lover
Summary: AU. I got the Mary Sue verdict, but try to read it anyway. Celeborn IS an important character. 1st part is my OFC info and 2nd ch. has Celebrians torture scene.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own LOTR. I own Catalyst and Lament  
  
Name: Catalyst- she received the name from Sauron at the age of 3 when he realized he that she changed his life forever.  
  
Race: half Maia, and half human  
  
Age: 3000  
  
Hair color: Silver  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Outfit: Black tunic, and black leggings.  
  
Weapons: Short sword, a dagger in a sheath on left leg, and a chain whip that's blends in with her belt.  
  
Family: Sauron (father), Sharon (mother) deceased   
  
Purpose: To remind Sauron, that there is something greater, and more important to him than the One Ring.  
  
Information on Sharon:  
  
She was a prisoner of Sauron who raped her to get information on Gondor, but only succeeded in getting her pregnant. She tried to escape once she realized she was pregnant, when Sauron realized it also. He planned to use the child against her, but she committed suicide 1 month before Catalyst was born.   
Bizarre information:  
  
Sauron used his powers he speed up her growth rate till she was 2 years old when Sharon died. He planned on killing her until he saw how her half Maia blood was affecting the One Ring. When he tried to kill her at the age of 3 he was unable to do it since the One Ring protected her as a result of her relation to him. He decided to keep her alive to help find the Three in the Last Alliance when she was 1,000.   
  
During the Last Alliance Sauron learned that Catalyst is extremely sensitive to purity, and innocence. As a result she wonders how any creature can be like that and becomes distracted in battle. To keep this from occurring he kept her in Barad-dûr away from any Elven influence. The Mortal Men in his army tried often to get 'friendly' with her so Sauron gave her an army of orcs to keep her safe. So Sauron forbids any contact by Elves or Men in his daughter's presence. 


	2. Old Friends

I do not own LOTR or its characters. I do own Catalyst and the plot.  
  
HUGE THAKS TO SUZINE!!!! She is an excellent beta-reader!  
  
Also, I'm a very bad writer and will rely on you the readers to tell me what I have done wrong.  
  
Other important facts: AU, Suzine has given the stamp of Mary Sue: listens to the screams and the clicking of the back button: I know forgive me. Celeborn IS an important character to the story. Poor guy he's so unappreciated. My OFC will NOT be a NORMAL MARY SUE! AND YOU THE READERS WILL HATE HER! NOT BECAUSE SHE IS ANNOYING BUT DOWN RIGHT SADISTIC!!!  
Prologue  
"Catalyst, we have the Lady Celebrian!" Swalkaih announced rushing into Catalyst's study.  
  
"Where is she?" she asked, walking away from her window.  
  
"In your receiving chamber."  
  
"Then let us go and greet her."  
  
The two walked to the receiving chamber and saw Celebrian on the floor with a fearful expression on her face.  
  
"Celebrian, how kind of you to visit me."  
  
"Catalyst, what's going on? Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"You appear to have gotten captured by my orcs. Make yourself comfortable- you are my prisoner."  
  
"You cannot do this! The treaty said five thousand years and it has only been at most 3500!"  
  
"The treaty said we cannot invade your lands. You were captured before you reached the border of Lothlorien."  
  
Celebrian stared at Catalyst with hurt and confusion. The two of them had never gotten along during Catalyst's recovery, and Celebrian feared what would happen as a result.  
  
"Since that is settled I have questions. While in Lorien I sensed Nenya. Where is it?" Catalyst asked sweetly.  
  
"I know nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you. Its power was very strong around you, as if it was protecting you."  
  
"I know not of what you speak!"  
  
"I'm going to have to force the answer from you aren't I?"   
  
Catalyst gestured to Swalkaih and Uglak who dragged Celebrian to her feet and laughed at her struggles, as they quickly chained Celebrian to a wall, making her back face them.  
  
"You can be either my friend or my enemy, Celebrian. I would hate having to hurt my beloved friends' daughter." Catalyst said disapprovingly. She sighed and unwrapped her leather whip from her belt and glanced at the studded metal shards. Giving a warning crack then holding it in her hands.  
  
"I told you. I KNOW nothing…Ai!" Celebrian screamed as the whip struck her back. She could here her clothes tear as the whip made contact with it.  
  
"Tell me what I wish to know, and the pain will cease." Catalyst promised, with a hint of remorse in her voice.  
  
"I will not betray my kin!"  
  
"Then so be it." Catalyst hissed and buried her guilt on harming Celeborn's daughter. Raising the whip she once again brought it down on Celebrian's back.  
  
For two hours Celebrian was flogged, her tormentor only stopping when she nearly lost consciousness. And then started once more, and the orcs delighted in Celebrian's screams and sobs. One of them moved towards her and licked the blood from her arm.  
  
"You are stubborn, Celebrian." Looking at the blood on the floor she scowled, "Uglak, clean up that mess." Moving Celebrian's bloody and chained form to the side she brought the two of them face to face. "You look thirsty, Swalkaih get me a glass."   
  
As Swalkaih brought the glass to Catalyst he smiled maliciously. Catalyst removed a dagger from his waist.   
  
"Here, let me fill your glass." Catalyst told Celebrian and cut a small hole in her stomach. Then she brought the glass down to fill it with blood. "Drink."   
  
Catalyst told Celebrian and forced her to drink from the glass. Chuckling as she gagged and ruined Uglak's hard work.  
  
"Catalyst, can we play with her?" Swalkaih asked gazing lustfully at Celebrian's body.  
  
"Yes, but do not kill her. She must not die of grief either since she must know of Nenya's whereabouts. Understood? Do NOT rape her."  
***  
Border of Lothlorien  
***  
'Where are they?', Celeborn thought as he paced back and forth, eagerly looking for signs of his daughter's party that was hours late. Galadriel had gone to her Mirror to see why they had not arrived. According to the messenger, his daughter had sent weeks before. The party was to arrive by noon, but it was nearly sunset.  
  
"Celeborn!" Galadriel called out running towards her husband. "I looked into the Mirror and saw that Celebrian's party was attacked and killed by orcs." She whispered brokenly, as the tears finally fell from her eyes.  
  
"Who did this?" Celeborn asked shocked and silently prayed to Elbereth, that it wasn't who he thought it was.   
  
"Catalyst…"  
  
Celeborn shut his eyes in pain. In his mind he remembered the curious young woman he had befriended, but now he knew what had to be done. Catalyst had to die.  
End of Ch. 1  
  
Yes, I'm sorry if Galadriel and Celeborn seem emotionless. They just seem so impassive that I had a hard time trying to give them personality.  
  
Flames are welcome! I need to know why you hate it though. 


End file.
